


Resist

by Ccodyfern



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mean Michael, Michael Langdon - Freeform, Oral Sex, american horror story - Freeform, cody fern - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccodyfern/pseuds/Ccodyfern
Summary: Michael Langdon had been able to have anyone and anything he wanted, until he came across you. Your resistance would have him wondering of ways he could break you. Would he move on, or would it drive him mad?





	1. Chapter 1

You’d been so secluded for the past 18 months. Barely speaking to anyone, just being where you had to be. You were always a bit reserved, only speaking out when you felt it needed. In these few months, you didn’t bother. Between the hairdresser Gallant and his snobby client Coco, you knew you were not here to make friends, simply survive. If you had to pick someone that you enjoyed, it’d only be mallory. It was always a bit awkward having her “serve” you. You were what they called a purple, and she a grey. Social class can’t even be demolished after the end of the world. 

 

The outposts leader was a lady named Ms. Venable, and her weirdo accomplice Ms. Mead. You were less than thrilled every single time they thought to speak with you, who cares about rules. Who cares about anything when the world is dead, and you were mustered into this thing by men who said you were fit for the new world. What does that even mean? your running thoughts were quickly interrupted by Ms. Venable introducing someone. You’d been in the main living area lost within your own mind. You looked up to see a glimpse of a man with long blonde hair, his blue yes on you as he entered the room walking straight to the front. 

 

“My name is Langdon and I represent the cooperative.” your eyes scan him, examining his outfit, “his outfit is almost as ridiculous as ours, he has to be in on this.” You felt yourself smirk at your thought. You felt someones eyes burning a hole into you, looking up from your folded hands your eyes met with his. Langdons head titled a bit, staring at you. Almost as if he heard you. You shot him a half smile and his focus shifted back to the entire room.

“I won’t sugar coat the situation. Humanity is on the brink of failure. My arrival here was crucial to the survival of civilized life on earth. The other outposts have been overrun and destroyed. We are assuming they’ve all been eliminated.” Langdons words make the hair on your skin rise. Did you really survive the apocalypse just to die anyway. 

“What happened to the people inside?” your voice a bit shaky, everyones eyes were on you stunned at the sudden appearance of your voice. His head turned to you, his eyes glowed, you took a deep breath not knowing how he would reply. To your confusion, a smirk grew wide across his face. 

“Massacred.” his voice sung the word, still holding eye contact with you. Your heart sunk, the anxiety inducing response only made your hands sweaty and your heart race. 

“The same fate that will befall on almost all of you.” he continued his monologue, being interrupted again by a small voice at the back of the room.

“Almost all?” mallory seemed intrigued by his use of the word. 

“Knowing this could happen, we built a fail safe. The sanctuary. It has security measures that prevent it from overrun. The sanctuary will survive, so people populating it will survive, therefor that means humanity will survive.” the room fell silent for a second, Gallant quickly chiming in.

“Who’s populating it?” his question was one you’d been thinking too, just didn’t want to intervene yet again. 

“That’s classified.” his tone sharp and cold. 

“However, i’ve been sent here to determine if any of you are worthy and fit to join us. The cooperative has developed a particular questioning technique we like to call…co-operating. I will use the information gain to determine if you belong.” his act was clearly trying to be intimidating. He looked like a regular ole’ white man, what made him so special?  
Langdon had went on about this questioning for a little longer. mentioning if you did not want to partake you would end up dying. Your eyes rolled a bit, over the dramatics he was pulling. 

“Y/N.” the sudden sound of your name surprised you, again looking up at a particular tall man by the name of Langdon. 

“Since you seem so excited, our interview will began…now. Follow me.” the room seemed scared for you, their eyebrows raised and mouths agape. Since he came into the room it was as if he’d been trying to pick on you. You were less than happy about this way of determining who gets to live, but you’d rather some weird question than radiation. 

 

//

 

You had arrived to his office, following him like a lost puppy throughout the halls. You entered the sliding door, looking around and taking it in. The room dimly lit, his desk was a few feet from a fire place with two leather sits in front of it. He was living better than everyone else and to your knowledge he had just arrived. 

“Please, have a seat.” his hand gesturing to the chair across from him. You shrugged your shoulders taking his hint, and plopping down for a seat. It had almost felt like you were having a staring contest. Neither of you were speaking, just looking at each other. 

Langdon was looking at her as if he was rummaging through her idle mind. He knew from the moment he stepped into the outpost he’d be drawn to her. The smell of her was so–pure. He was disgusted walking in, she was too good. He had to break her down somehow, show her how much evil she can really do, how disgusting she can really be, if someone were to push her a bit. 

“So…how does this work?” you decided to break the awkward silence. His face of disgust really not sitting well with you. 

“I’m not going to tell you what criteria i’m using to grade you. Things you may feel are helpful may be hurtful, things you may think compel rejection may be just what i am looking for. If you lie, i will know, if you try to trick me i will know and this interview will be over and you will die here. Are we clear, Y/N?” his voice echoing through the room just as ominous as its original source. 

You nodded shyly, waiting for his next move. You were a bit frightened, but didn’t want to show him that. He was just a man with some power. Nothing to be afraid of, so you thought. Your eyes and his met again, his blue gaze was intense. He radiated an energy that made you want to cower in front of him. 

“What is your opinion of me?” his mouth turning up in a smile.

You titled your head a bit confused “Why? am i supposed to kiss up and then get my ticket to the sanctuary?” you giggled at yourself, apparently he didn’t find you as funny.

“I don’t have time for your jokes, answer my question.” 

You raised an eyebrow at his serious tone, clearing your throat out of nervousness. 

“I think…um, you’re intimidating?” hoping that was an okay answer, you folded your hands in your lap.

“What about me is intimidating.” his question more of a statement. You’ve quickly learned he doesn’t care for any bullshit. 

He was trying to bait you. He could read how nervous he made you, knowing well that was going to be your answer. He wanted to manipulate your feelings, get you to admit something more. You watched him get up from his seat, making slow strides to you. Looking up at his figure, you gulped loud and continued your response. 

“I don’t know- something about your aura i guess. You’re just…i don’t know.” you shook your head now looking down at your hands once again. You felt the chair move, he had pulled your chair out just a bit to kneel before you–feeling the warmth of his hand on your thigh. 

“Tell me. Tell me how i make you feel.” his eyes seemed so much darker, looking into yours. Your heart raced with fear, something about him seemed so malevolent. You were a bit turned on. Not knowing if it was the 18 months alone or the fact that your virginity had you thirsting after anyone who touched you. 

You had yet to answer him, growing more uncomfortable as the time went on. His hand caressing your thigh, and the other moving to your face. His fingertips traced your cheekbone down to your jaw. You body gets so hot, you feel your breathing heavy, it’s like he was seducing you with his touch. Your eyes fluttering as he smiled at you. Satisfied with how you’ve been reacting to his touch. 

“Y/N, i’m growing impatient with your silence. I know how bad you’re burning for me. My touch making you weak, tell me.” you shook your head at his statement. Pushing his hand away from your face, you adjusted yourself in your seat.

“No, that’s absurd. You’re crazy. I need to leave.” you nervously ran from your seat, wishing the door was closer there until–a strong force grips your wrist pulling you back. You almost lost your balance, turning around to see Langdon snarling at you. His grip twisted on your arm, looking much darker than you ever imagined.

“TELL ME. YOU CAN’T LIE TO ME.” his voice raised making you wince, pulling your wrist back with all your might you just couldn’t get out of his grip. In your adrenaline induced state you decided to use all your body weight to push him to the ground–”I’M NOT LYING, LET GO OF ME!”–his hand finally releasing from your body as he stumbled on the floor. 

You ran far from that room, not looking back. Leaving him there to bask in the defeat. He was for once confused at a human response. He tried so hard to break your walls. He knew somewhere in you could be manipulated into being sinful for him, usually people don’t fight the lust he places within them. The pathetic and weak humans of the old world give into their carnal desires within seconds of it being presented. You were different, he knew he had work to do with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Your mind was running all night long about what Langdon had said to you. What was he trying to do? Your faith wouldn’t allow something as mundane to break it, but you couldn’t help but want to give in. Something peculiar about that man made you want to dance with the darkness that surrounded him, being swallowed by his being without a care in the world. Your eyes now heavy, you tried drifting off into a realm you knew you were safe. Your dreams were safe, weren’t they?…

 

_“Tell me you need me, Y/N, tell me how badly you want me.” Langdon’s body next to yours on the bed, his fingers inside of your core, thumb rubbing the bundle of nerves he’d now claimed as his._

_“Langdon, I need you, please let me cum.” you begged him, clearly he got off on your pathetic ramblings since he chuckled at your neediness. Fingers brutally swirling inside of you, your wetness dripping through the sides of his fingers and onto the bed. “_

_Give into me, y/n, i want to feel what i’m doing to you” langdon encouraged you to release, pumping his three fingers in and out of you at a pace that had your back arched off the bed and legs trembling._ _“Stop resisting me, I can make this a reality, i can make you really cum.”_

 

Your body jolted up at the sound of an alarm. Your chest heaving, cold sweat dripping from your forehead. what the fuck was that? you asked yourself as you lifted your white satin nightgown that was drenched in your own sweat. Rubbing your temples as you got up out of bed, your body felt like it was actually aching. A bit numb in that area that had been the main attraction in your dream, he wasn’t going to be easy to forget.

//

 

Walking into the outposts kitchen, there was coco and gallant gossiping as always. “he really knows how to pleasure a guy” you overheard gallant, walking to the fridge to grab some water.

“Oh, found love in the outpost? even with venables outdated rules?” you giggled, trying to at least be somewhat social. Gallant looked at you, surprised you had spoken, but happy to continue speaking to anyone who would listen.

“You could say that, Langdon fucked me three times backwards last night. I can barely walk, it’s wonderful.” Coco and gallant laughed, you spit out your water slightly, realizing you had been too…just not in real life.

“Really?-” you asked confused, pretending not to be bothered, as if you should even be. I mean, your dream was only a dream, and you had rejected him the night before. So he probably took his shit out on Gallant. You were a bit sad knowing it was all just a ploy to get laid, pushing the thoughts out of your head you decided to be happy for him.

“That’s great!, i’m glad someone got laid here.” making yourself comfortable, you leaned your arm on the counter about to continue on with the conversation, feeling a presence behind you that was quickly confirmed by the scared stares of coco and gallant, you turned around to find a _him_ behind you.

“Did i interrupt something?” Langdons arms help behind his back, looking directly at you, but addressing the whole room.

“No, Langdon. We were just about to disperse” Gallant winked, walking off with Coco snickering like children. You studied Langdons face, watching as he shook his head in confusion.

Trying to follow them out so you wouldn’t have to actually speak with him, he had very different plans.

“I didn’t dismiss you, y/n…did i?” he asked as if it weren’t rhetorical. Walking towards you as you stopped in your tracks, turning back to find him just feet away from you.

“I didn’t realize i needed your permission to leave a room.” you sassed back, clearly having no regard for your own life.

“You know-Y/N, i don’t understand why you insist on being like this.” you backed up a bit as he was walking closer towards you, backing you into a corner.

“Being like wha-” before you could finish his body was painfully close to yours as your back was against a wall, “Being a pain in my _fucking_ ass” both his hands now next to your head, leaving you trapped within his body.

“I just want to leave, why don’t you leave me alone. Go fuck Gallant again why don’t you.” you spat back, disgusted you stooped as low as showing a bit of jealousy.

His head titled to one side, smirking back at you.

“ _I didn’t realize i needed your permission to fuck other people-_ ,” he mimicked your high pitched voice, making it sound whinier than you intended, you were a bit taken back but he wasn’t done speaking. “But, since you’re so worried. I didn’t fuck anyone else. What were you up to last night though?” his smirk still very clear on his face. Bringing his hand to your shoulder, clenching tight.

“Sleeping, humans tend to do that at night.” your brattiness never failed to turn him on, both his hands now clenching your shoulders.

“Ah- yes…sleep. I’m sure you had a lovely dream, please, elaborate for me.” his lips close to your ear, his breath against your neck. He slipped one hand on your waist, bringing you close to him. You wanted to fight him off, tell him to kiss your ass. It was so hard, his plump lips teasing your neck, his warmth was all you wanted. You wanted to melt apart in his hands, you wanted him to make you his. Take everything, but you just couldn’t let your walls down.

“I really should leave, Langdon. Venable is probably looking for me” you once again pushed him off you, something you had to do a lot recently. You were saddened he actually let you leave, slightly hoping he just took you right on that counter. You only heard his voice as you walked away.

“Call me Michael.”

//

 

Michael had headed back to his room for the night after dinner, laying down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. How the hell could he break her? Every time he’d send out signals she’d receive them, and just ignore them. Desperation clouded michaels judgement, wanting to storm into her room and take what was rightfully his. “You are the son of satan, there is no one or no thing you can’t have” Michael thought of that, laughing to himself. Well they obviously never met Y/N. He took a deep breath in deciding he would get petty. Closing his eyes he imagined her, where she was at this very moment. He was going to make her come crawling to him for relief.

//

 

You were in your bathroom, turning the knob of your shower to the hottest setting, getting ready to relax. You watched as the tub filled up slowly, deciding to step in a bit early. A towel at the edge of the tub to comfort your head as you laid back, a deep breath exiting your nose as you adjust to the temperature.

Your eyes begin to shut, every muscle relaxing under the hot water until your eyes shot open, feeling a strong sensation at your core. Your mouth wide open at this new sensation you were feeling, light moans escaped your lips. Someone or- _something_ was rubbing you exactly where you wished. Your hands gripping each side of the tub as the pressure intensified. You let a _fuck_ slide from your lips as your moans start becoming incredibly obnoxious. You stomach spinning, feeling yourself squeezing around nothing, your eyes closed tight, about to ride out your orgasm. Your knuckles white at the pressure at which you were holding the tub. To your disappointment every single sensation halted, your eyes widening at the loss of contact. You started to whine, your head leaning to one side as your breathing was coming back to normal.

You were so angry, that fucking asshole. You knew it was him somehow, some way he was torturing you. It wouldn’t be this easy, no. You weren’t going to let it be this easy. Not for him.

Leaping out of the tub, you rushed clothes on. Your sights dead set on his room. Anyone could hear your loud footsteps, this wasn’t going to be a secret.

Reaching his room, without knocking, you rushed into the room. His head turned to you, and your eyes looked down at his hand resting on his member that was obviously hard.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” his tone low, breathy as smiled at you.

“Well don’t hold your breath, i’m not here to stroke your ego, or other things. Whatever you’re doing is useless, it’s honestly pathetic. A guy like you acting like this over little ole’ me. You look thirsty, it doesn’t suite you.” with those words, you slammed his door behind you. Your heart racing as you walked down to the hall back to your room.

You felt empowered, electricity coursing through your veins at the thought of hurting him in some way. You hoped what you did wasn’t a death sentence, but it seemed as if he would spare your life even if you did sass him a bit. Trying to gain your control back, you hopefully didn’t piss off the wrong people. Your next encounter wouldn’t be pretty, but you were prepared to resist his futile attempts at seducing you.


	3. Chapter 3

Only a few days had gone by, still radio silence from Michael. You hadn’t run into him, he hadn’t been at any dinner, any event, nothing. It was like he had died. After your outburst in his room, you thought for sure that night he would have retaliated. The anxiety of the past few days killed you, it was like he was doing it on purpose.

Your sleep was fine, no dreams, no phantom touches. Everything had been normal. Walking over to your vanity, you sat; looking at yourself in the mirror. _ugh why are my eyes so puffy in the mornings-_ you thought, rubbing your eyes instinctively. Frightened at the new sight, you blinked a couple of time, thinking it could be fake.

“Michael?” you questioned, the tall figure standing over you while you were looking at him in the mirror. He didn’t answer, just stared at you. You watched him through the mirror lift his hand to your shoulder, feeling a tingle as he did so. “Y/N. You’ve been _very….. very_ bad.” his voice calming even though you know he’s not happy. His fingertips trail down your arm, and it’s so comforting you’ve begun closing your eyes to indulge in the sensation. You lean back hoping to feel his warm body against your back, to no avail as you fell off your stool, gasping as you hit the cold ground. _-fuck-_ You looked around, seeing no one. Not even a trace of entry. You felt your stomach drop, knowing this was just a tame warning for what was to come.

//

You’d still been shook from the earlier events, on edge all day wondering when he was going to strike. He liked his prey fearful, anxiously awaiting his next move. You decided maybe if you were around people you’d be safe. Meeting the rest of the outpost in the living quarters, you passed mallory on your way down. The only person you felt a connection with.

“Mallory, i’m so happy to see you.” you hugged her, breathing out heavy.

“So am i, you have no clue how many brain cells i lose having to be around these people all day long.” she laughed, triggering you to as well.

“All of them…all of them are just so exhausting. How are you still so materialistic when the only thing thats a luxury here is the occasional apple. And not the electronic kind.” she continued, rolling her eyes.

“I know, i haven’t had a real conversation in months. Times like these i almost wish the blast had gotten me.” jokingly nudging mallorys arm, you both once again laughed in unison.

“You know y/n, you’re the only person here that treats me with any kind of respect. Thank you.” she grabbed your hand, smiling at you. You really didn’t think you’d find someone so kind here. You didn’t care about a few colors that decided social class, she was the only person you could speak to. That gave you any sort of hope.

“No, thank you mallory. You’re the best.” you both hugged, soon jumping back when you heard a loud clank from Venables cane.

“Ms. Y/L/N.” she was looking right through you. Was pda not allowed either? It was just a hug, if only she knew what her boss man was doing to other people in their dreams.

“Mr. Langdon has requested to see you.” your mouth agape, looking over at Mallory for help that you knew she couldn’t provide. What was his game plan, you already had your interview. You knew you weren’t getting in with how you’ve been acting. Your mind went all different places, would he kill you? maim you? the anxiety was now causing bile to slowly creep up you throat. Holding it down, without being able to speak, you followed her to his office. Standing outside as she left you by yourself. The black wooden doors closed, you thought about running away. Maybe he wouldn’t notice, he’d think venable just didn’t do her job. Your heart pumping at obnoxious speeds, still just staring at his door.

You didn’t want to keep him waiting any longer, opening up his doors, your vision going straight to him looking down at his paperwork. A few silent seconds went by until you sat down in front of him, hoping if you were obedient as possible he’d spare you. Not once had he looked up at you, his long blonde locks framing his face as his eyebrows are furrowed intensely looking at this file.

“You’ve learned what not to do from your mother it seems.” his only words. You blinked a few times, pulling your head back in awe. _“What_?” your voice dripping with attitude. He closed the file, finally looking up at you with a satisfied look on.

“You watched her bring different men home, giving herself to them over and…over..and over. Once they’ve gotten what they want, they left…leaving you to pick up all the pieces.” his eyes looking to your soul, you felt like you were burning up looking at him. You couldn’t believe what he was saying, your eyes dark with anger.

“Don’t fucking dare speak to me about her.” you warned, your chest visibly rising with every heavy hateful breath you took. He couldn’t get a sexual reaction out of you so he will settle for any reaction. Picking you apart mentally, getting off on your mental downfall.

“You can’t give yourself to anyone, fearing you’ll end up just like the broken woman you took care of all those months ago. That is why you’re still a virgin, isn’t it my dear?” his flat lips turn into a curved smile, poking every button he knows how to. He took a deep breath in, taking in all of your emotions as if you’ve just fed him for days.

“You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to treat people like this Michael. You don’t deserve me. Just like they didn’t deserve my mother. You’re just like them, cowardly men who lie and manipulate women into getting what they want. I know men such as yourself live for a weak woman. I won’t be one of your play toys.” you stood up, slamming your hands on the table watching him closely for his next move, like a chess match that wouldn’t end.

“ _A man such as myself?”_ he started, getting up to match your stance on his desk. “My dear, you don’t get to decide a lot of things. I make the rules around here. I’ve let you have your fun thinking otherwise, but it’s time to bring you back down to earth.” his hand reaching out to grab your throat, and your hand automatically gripped the same wrist that was attached to the hand responsible for cutting off your air supply. You scratched at his hand, desperately begging for relief which he gave in the form of pain. His hand letting you go only to fling your down to the floor.

“Why are you doing this to me?” you cried out, rolling over on your side to help ease the pain of your fall. you heard the clicks of his heels walking around the desk, heading straight towards your half limp body. You turned on your back, looking up at him from the floor. You watched his red bottomed boot rise up to meet your throat, you choked up, grabbing his ankle as you were squirming under his foot.

“Simply because i can, darling.” he kept digging his foot into your throat, the only things you could let out were pleas for him to stop. -“ _p-please, stop_ ” his voice copied yours, baby like and juvenile, only to crush your throat even more. He laughed as his foot let up from your neck, you shot up gasping for air, only able to bring yourself to your knees. Tears were now starting to stain your cheeks, you didn’t want to cry, you shouldn’t have, but how could you hold it back. How could you when he was treating you like this.

“You’re insufferable, Michael. You probably have no one. Nothing to live for but torturing girls who don’t want to fuck you. You are gonna be alone _forever_ , you miserable prick.” you moved yourself back, your voice hoarse from his strength.

He loved how hard you fought him, it made it so fun. You intrigued him truly, it’s as if you weren’t scared of anything. These other humans were weak, but she…she was not.

“You’ll realize soon enough it’s useless to resist me. You were made for me.”-you flinched seeing him begin to walk, a smug smile across his face that never faded. He opened up his doors, turned around to face you putting both hands behind his back.

“Now-get the fuck out of my office.”

//

You ran out of his office tears streaming down your face, ugly sobbing into a random bathroom in the hall. Sliding down the back of the door as you took in everything that just happened. It’s almost as if you expected something else, as if he’d show some sort of mercy on you. You spent so long trying to run from everything he had been making you feel, even when he was second away from possibly killing you, you left the lust for him. You ached for him in the worst way, almost upset he didn’t give you any touch this session. Never knowing what your next encounter would be like. He was a bag full of tricks, what he would do next is something you’d never expect.

You had spent some time in the bathroom, recomposing yourself to be seen by the outside world. Eyes still slightly swollen by your tears, and your neck sore from his boot. Surprised there was only a red mark, bruising would possibly occur later. You walked out of the bathroom, slowly, scanning for any sigh of him. You didn’t want any more trouble, finally making it to your room, your door was completely shut. Not how you left it, but you paid no mind.

You swung the door open, not realizing what you’re looking at. Your tears come back all to suddenly, no words could come out. Your heart palpitating as you eyes look the scene up and down,-” _NO”_ you sobbed out, running over to your bed, cradling Mallory’s bloody body, looking down to see a knife impaled into her chest. Your fingers run over the side of her face, your own tears mixing with her blood. You met your forehead with her, crying out for anyone to hear. You couldn’t fathom anything at the moment, it all felt like a dream. What had happened? You let her go, looking down at your hands covered in her blood, trembling as you begin to feel that all too familiar feeling of bile arising from your throat. Your head creeped up, eyes meeting _his_ , no.. _no_ not him. Your tears clouding your vision, but he was clear as day. Looking at you up and down, smirking as he was finally beginning to successfully break you down.

“Looks like we both have no one now.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback_

//

_The night you had barged into Michael’s room to tell him off after the bathtub incident, he had nowhere left to turn. Soon after, deciding a chat with his father would be the best option, since you had resisted every single form of seduction he cast onto you. He wouldn’t let this go, he had to have you._

_The next night, he had avoided you at all costs, finally entering the room only for him and his father. With only a towel covering him, he released it, kicking it aside. He’d pick up a knife from the alter, kneeling into the circle that was directly in the middle of the room._

_“May you rise from the void, father” he begins, cutting a straight line from his wrist to upper bicep._

_“May your darkness guide me, power in your name, to be strong within.” he slightly gasped, feeling his own blood trickle down his arms. Rushing down like a river, falling to the ground beneath him. That’s when something_ _began to happen, as if something had took over him he drew a pentagram around him with his own warm blood, frantically painting and chanting things he had no understood himself._

_“I thought i could get to her myself…but she’s strong. I beg for your wisdom. Please father, open my eyes.” The blood around him began to bubble, snakes rising from the ocean of blood. His once crystal blue eyes, now black and evil. His father whispering to him within his own mind. He had answered, only giving him one piece of advice._

_“A soul in exchange for boundless lust” his father never was one to explain his reasons, he only ever gave Michael one option, and if he didn’t take it, he couldn’t bring it up ever again._

_“Lust? Father, i wan’t more than that. I need her to love me, please.” he pleaded, lust would only get him so far. Michael couldn’t seem to get you out of his mind. First he thought it was an obsession, soon he came to realize you’d been the only one not afraid of him. To put him in his place, he’d never met anyone brave enough to do it. He knew he needed you by his side, and he’d do anything to have it be reality._

_“Michael. You know love is not something my magic can create. Take my offer, or leave it.” his voice all but nothing in Michaels mind. He felt the power soon leave his body, falling to the ground, limp and breathing heavy. It hadn’t been what he really wanted, but he’d do anything just to have her touch him. He would give you one last chance to give in, and if you hadn’t, he’d take his fathers deal._

//

“Looks like we both have no one now”

All of these emotions in you from the scene that you’d just witness, for some reason all you could now think about was him. You had mallory’s blood on your hands, but it’s like she’d disappeared from your vision. Just feeling a fiery desire for his touch. Tears still in you eyes, you walked to him, nearing the doorway at which he stood. He looked down at you as you look up at him, staring into his eyes deep. You hadn’t noticed just how beautiful they’d been, his lips, plump and pink, you just wanted- no, you needed him in a way you never had before.

Your mind wanted to kill him, but your body was just inviting him in. His head cocked to the side a bit, looking into your eyes. The hair on your arms stood, goosebumps everywhere. Your blinks becoming slow, looking at Michael as if he were your prey.

 _“Fuck you”_ you hissed, your body flung towards him, hitting against his chest, punching and slapping him. Doing everything your body could to show him how much you wanted to tear him apart. He was just taking all of your hits, barely budging from his original spot, loving how well you reacted to defeat. With every blow to his body, yours lit up, feeling as if the blood in your veins was on fire. When you hurt him, you hurt yourself. So much fire inside of you, you couldn’t take it.

It wasn’t long before the lust took over, grabbing hold of his face, you planted a desperate kiss onto his lips, his hands immediately coming to hold you. Your tongues collided, all you wanted to do was devour him. Kissing him so hard, you pushed him out of the doorway and into the hall, slamming him against the wall in the process. Your lips broke apart, his eyes wide, surprised, as if he didn’t know this would be the result. Mallory’s soul for Y/N’s lust. It was a deal he was happy to oblige.

“My girl’s finally woken up i see.” his smirk plastered across his face. As turned on as you were, it felt as if something inside you was trying to crawl out and slap him. You hated this man, but your body was acting out in a way that was the exact opposite.

“Shut up and touch me, Michael” you moaned out, feeling his strong hands grab your thighs and lift you, your legs wrapped around him instinctively.

He’d been throwing you up against different walls, attacking your lips as he made his way to his bedroom. A pool of your own wetness leaking out of you, awaiting Michael’s attention. He dropped you onto the bed, ripping off your dress and under-slip, leaving you in just your underwear.

He was unbuttoning his dress top, his eyes stuck on you, rubbing yourself through your underwear watching him. He’d almost drooled, throwing off his top.

“I’m gonna make you pay for making me wait this long to fuck what was always mine.”

And he was going to do just that, he pushed you further back on the bed asserting himself on top of you as his lips met yours, his hand traveling down to your wet folds. He snuck his hand past your underwear, rubbing circles over you clit. “ _fuck_ ” you moaned out, grabbing ahold of his hair, bringing him down to your lips once again.

He removed his hands from you panties, his hands now on either side of your head, holding himself up. You looked into his eyes, whining as you felt his hips dip down, rubbing his bulge onto you. Your hips bucked up, meeting his faint thrusts, rubbing your already soaked underwear onto him.

He leaned down, running kisses all along your cheek until he met your ear, moving some of your hair to the side.

“For all the bratty remarks, embarrassing me for wanting to give myself to you, for all the _fucking_ nights i spent giving you the best dreams of your life, just for you to turn around and reject me…i’m gonna destroy you.” his voice demonically low, growling into your ear. You should have been scared, but you were happily going along with this. Moaning in response, he ripped your underwear right off your body. Slithering down you, he opened your legs up, holding them apart.

“You smell so fucking sweet.” he dipped down, his tongue running a straight line up your core. A string of saliva mixed with your cum falling onto his chin as he pulled away, coming straight back in to devour you.

His grip was so strong on your legs, it gave you little room to squirm as he was darting his tongue in and out of you, licking up and down, he spit on your pussy, watching it drip down your fold. He looked up and smiled as he just started sucking and pulling on your clit. Watching you go crazy, he fastened the pace of his tongue, flicking your clit at a monstrous pace. A string of moans fell from your lips as he gave you the first of many orgasms that night. Your body shaking under him, watching him smile in satisfaction as he lapped up all of your flowing juices.

You were trying to gain your breath back, Michael had let go of your legs, you watching him as he was kneeling between you, looking down at you. As if he was thinking of things, what his devilish mind could do to you next. He removed his pants and boxers, finally revealing himself to you. He was _big,_ you choked as you tried to swallow, covering your pussy with your hand, watching him stroke himself to you.

“Michael…I don’t kno-” you couldn’t get a word out as he lunged for your neck, squeezing tightly, you tried to grasp for the air he was stealing, his hair tickling you as it fell.

“You’re prettier when you’re only moaning for me. Keep it that way for the rest of the night.” he let go of your neck, and your hand that was once covering yourself, rushed to aid your throbbing neck, almost instantly feeling it bruise.

Everything in you wanted to resist him, say something back. Be snarky, but for some reason you just couldn’t do it, your body was on fire and only his touch was able to cool it down. He lined himself up with your entrance, teasing you by stroking it up and down your folds, his precum lubricating you even more.

“This should only hurt a bit” his voice said tauntingly, he laughed after, pushing himself into you, his moans now filling the air. His mouth was agape, feeling you getting used to him, your body naturally clenching as the foreign object entered you. You winced a bit, not expecting the level of pain he’d be giving you. A low cry coming from you as you gripping onto his arms, your nails digging so deep you could feel them penetrate his skin. The pain only made him more aroused, pushing into your newly deflowered cunt until he couldn’t see any inches left of himself.

You were wiggling under him, flailing your head side to side as he took you without a care. Moving in and out of you, his thrusts so deep, his moans alone turned you on again, feeling the pain of him inside of you, but watching as he looked in pure bliss while he was using you to get himself off. Your pussy drove him mad, it was made to take him.

He finally looked down, watching himself wreck you. He leaned up, grabbing your legs and moving them above his shoulders. He started to move faster in you, watching the streaks of blood mix with your cum gather on his cock.

“My girl is taking me so well, isn’t she?” he softly said, watching your eyes meet his as he was stroking himself with you. You nodded your head, which encouraged him to smile so wide it was scary. He was so satisfied with you, you tight pussy making him lose all ability to think clearly. You were still getting used to him, not quite as into it as he obviously was.

You felt him throb inside of you, watching as his eyes were closed and head thrown back in ecstasy, his thrust becoming sloppier, his moans louder than ever, only he was filling the room with his voice. “ _im gonna cum”_ he whispered, sliding out of you and hardly thrusting back in, pushing himself so far he could feel your cervix, then still pushing as he released himself inside of you. Feeling his hot seed so far in you, and watching him moan out your name as he reached his peak made you moan out his name. “ _oh michael_ ” your voice raspy, feeling your cheek hit the pillow as you moved your head to the side.

He stayed in you for a bit longer, finally pulling out still rock hard. Watching as your pussy was covered in his cum and your blood. You watched him look down at you, a grin forming as he leaned down to clean you up. Pushing back a bit from how sensitive you already were, he ate you up like it was his last meal.

Both of you breathing heavy, sweat dripping down his face, his hair stuck to his forehead, he knew you weren’t getting off this easy.

“I’m not done with you yet, Y/N”

//

Michael flipped you over onto your stomach, giving your ass a little slap.

“ _Michael, please_ ” you begged, just wanting that familiar pain he was just giving you before.

He laughed behind you, pushing apart your ass cheeks, leaving the tip of his cock just on the entrance.

“How useless it was to resist me all this time, just to beg for me in the end. What were your words exactly….oh yes, i’m _insufferable.-_ ” he pushed himself a little deeper into your wet cunt. Moans escaping your lips as he did so, you grabbing onto the sheets for support. “The only that’ll be insufferable here is my cock buried inside of you.” his words sharp as a knife as he pushed himself inside of you once again, eliciting a loud moan from you. He instantly hit all the right spots within you, making you cry out to him. “ _MICHAEL_ ” his cock hitting deeper than before, if that was even possible.

Your grip so tight on the sheets they snapped off the edges, forcing you to grab onto the mattress, screaming in pleasure. “ _OH FUCK-p-PLEASE MICHAEL, oh god_ ” your voice went from a scream to a low pitch squeak at the end. You heard Michael growl from behind you as he was barely giving your pussy any mercy. His hands met your hair, pulling it as he pushed your face into the pillow, smothering you almost, stifling your strings of moans.

“You’re _MINE_ ” it sounded as if he was speaking through his teeth, still holding your head down the smacks of your skin getting closer together, as his thrust were so ruthless and mean. He’d never experienced someone so good for him, making him want to fall to his knees for them, making his mind so clouded, he’d do everything to pleasure her.

“Cum for me, kitten. I feel how close you are, i wanna feel you cum around my cock.” Michael removed his hand from your hair, using both hands now to spread your ass, watching his dick stretch you so wide.

Just like that, you felt your body tense up, almost like it was his doing. Screaming through your orgasm, it ripped through you so strong, you cried along with your moans, feeling your whole body heat up and squirm under him. “ _ooooh god, oh noo_ ” your knuckles white as you were gripping the mattress for dear life, feeling another orgasm rip through you causing your whole body to shake. Your legs felt like jell-o, your limbs weak, Michael helped you ride out your orgasm, you had been too numb to even feel him cum inside of you again.

Your eyes rolling back, closing as you finally let go of the bed, laying there wiped out. Michael’s hands met the backs of your, sneaking under them to hold them as he was still inside of you.

He snuck his lips beside your ear, making you hear his last moans.

“mmm, y/n. You did so well. I told you-your body was _made_ for me, and soon, i’ll have your love too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Michael was mesmerized by the woman sleeping beside him, running his fingertips along your side. He couldn’t believe he’d finally been able to see all of you, to finally have all of you. His hand resting under his head, keeping himself just slightly up, he watched you closely, he couldn’t help but think about how perfect it was having you next to him. That was, until he started to realize you wouldn’t stand by him for long knowing what he had done. Your lust wasn’t enough for him, he had to figure out a way for you to want to stay with him. He didn’t want to lose you like he had everyone else, he just couldn’t.

His hand rubbing circles on your waist as you were turned away from him fast asleep, he brought his head down to yours, pushing your hair from your ear and planting soft kisses along your neck. His lips soon made their way to your ear, whispering softly

“I’m sorry, my dear” he had to clean up his mess, losing you wasn’t an option he wanted to delve into. He started to speak in his latin tongue, repeating “ _obliviscatur_ “ until he knew he had taken your memories of Mallory, hoping this would be enough to keep you close. His eyes soon shut, finally falling asleep beside the woman he just couldn’t resist.

//

Your sleepy eyes opened up, blinking slowly your head started to ache. “ _ouch_ ” you whispered to yourself, feeling as if you had a terrible hangover. “ _what the fuck_ ” you tried to get up, your body was so sore. You had remembered you’d slept with Michael, you just didn’t know…why? You were doing so well, you didn’t want to be like everyone else falling head over heels for him. It was like your already dwelling sexual feeling for him lit up and devoured you whole. Your body can almost feel the heat that had taken you over, it was as if your life depended on giving yourself to him.

You had gotten up to walk to Michael private bathroom, throwing on a white slip that you’d found on the floor to cover yourself with. His bed was so much more comfortable than your own, his room so much warmer, your body slug like as you dragged yourself in front of the mirror. You looked at yourself, running your hands up and down your body, trying to find some difference in yourself. You thought you’d feel so different after giving yourself to someone, but you just felt bad, as if you’ve given the only thing that was worth anything to someone who is going to throw you away. You patted down your frizzy hair, feeling a small tear start to form in your eyes. “ _i should go, he wouldn’t want to see me in the morning. thats how these things go, right?”_ you thought to yourself, looking down at your own body replaying all the different spots he kissed you.

You were about to walk out, take your clothes and run to your room, but you hadn’t even felt Michaels presence watching you in the doorway of the bathroom, he was in nothing but his boxers. Seeing him so dressed down was odd, your eyes skimmed his face, hoping he hadn’t seen you so down. You didn’t want him to see you to weak, you were nothing of the sort. You rubbed your eyes, getting rid of any tears he could see.

“You know, you could be a little less creepy.” you rolled your eyes playfully, watching him slowly walk to you, closing the gap between you both.

“ _Creepy?_ is that so?” his voice smooth, he was looking down at you trying his best to intimidate you, which always worked.

“Yes.. _that is so_ ” you scrunched your face, mimicking his tone back at him. The only way you knew how to hide your true emotions was to be sarcastic, even if you wanted to jump his bones right there you mouth would do the opposite.

His head titled at you, eyes forming into a glare, he didn’t understand you. He felt you yearning for him, he knew you were still fighting him for whatever reason. He’d shown you who’d won, and you still defy him and act out. His blood boiled at your childish behavior, you tried walking past him and into the room but he grabbed you back and pulled your arm into him.

“You’re not leaving. You’re mine, i don’t want to remind you what happens when you forget.” he hissed at you, soon letting you go softly. You were confused at his statement, not knowing what he had meant by it, you didn’t have time to think having that insatiable lust ring in your head.

Your body felt that all too familiar heat, he didn’t have to touch you for longer than a minute for your body to completely melt under him. Your eyes almost rolled back into your head, feeling yourself ache for him yet again. You were frightened, your body reacting so oddly to him threatening you.

“I–i ha-ve to go” you stuttered through every word, feeling your legs weaken in front of him. He grabbed you, pulled you in front of the mirror, your back to his chest. His hand rested on your thigh, trailing up to lift your slip, his right hand curving in to feel the inside of your thigh. You softly moan, your head falling back to his chest. His hand getting further and further up, dangerously close to your core. His left hand now resting on your throat, squeezing gently.

“Look at yourself.” his hand grabbing tighter around your neck, your eyes shooting to his in the mirror, watching as his other hand was now cupping your pussy.

“You’re all mine. I don’t want to hear those thoughts of yours ever again. You’re what i’ve been waiting for.” he began rubbing his hand against your core, soon letting go of your body and pushing your back down onto the sink, bending you over just enough to lift you slip above your ass.

You watched yourself bent over in the mirror, your eyes following him as he kneeled down, spreading your legs just enough so he could have access to you. Spreading your ass, you felt his wet sloppy tongue run up and down your folds. You pushed yourself forward, surprised at the sensation, a quiet moan escaped your lips.

His tongue darted inside you, circling around and feeling you. Soft moans filled the bathroom as his thumb found your clit, rubbing circles as his tongue was playing with your hole, sucking on your folds and teasing you all around.

“Michael _please_ \- fuck me” you begged him, not being able to even recognize yourself plead to a man like him. His response was picking up the pace of his tongue, flicking your nub faster than you could imagine, your body flinching as you felt your body begin to release. Cumming all over his mouth, you felt him groan against you, finally lifting you up as he rose too.

“mmm, you taste so good” michaels hands once again roaming your body, your back was once again against him, and you lifted your hand to his neck, reaching to run your hands through his hair, but feeling a large lump instead, watching him flinch in the mirror you quickly turned around to face him.

He looked you straight in the eyes, watching your reaction as you kept your hand on his neck, letting you do so, you lifted his hair to see a symbol you couldn’t quite make out. You squinted, running your thumb over it, taking in the quarter sized lump.

Your eyes widened, realizing it was three 6′s scarred behind his ear. You let go of his hair and backed up so far you felt the counter bruise your back. Everything had been so odd, you didn’t think twice of the things he had done. Some things so out of the ordinary you pushed them from your head to trick yourself into forgetting.

“Michael…wh-what is that?” you felt yourself backing away from him more and more, until you reached the door of the bathroom, holding the knob hard enough to almost break it.

“You’re not stupid, are you, y/n?” he taunted, his lips curving up into a smile at your timid reaction.

You had remembered old tales your grandmother would preach to you, she was just as crazy as your mother. Taking about her cult, about the things she’d pray to. Praying for someone to usher in darkness, you felt your lungs freeze up, not believing your own eyes. She couldn’t be right, she was crazy. Everyone knew she was crazy.

“You-you’re…the an-” before you could finish he walked to you, putting up his finger to your lips shushing you. You body shook under him, eyes glassy looking up to him. He lifted your chin, making sure your eyes were stuck on his. Smiling, he continued.

“I’m the end of days.”

You didn’t give him anymore time to continue, running from him, not looking back. You felt as if you had been thrown for another loop, this couldn’t be real. Why was he so hell bent on you, you couldn’t understand the obsession.

//

You stood in your room for almost the whole day, scared you’d be visited by him. Your eyes were peeled for everything, you jumped out of your skin hearing a knock at the door, the way your skin crawled told you it was the only person you’d been praying for it not to be.

You opened the door, greeted by Michael himself,

“Leave me alone.” you urged him, your voice low and fierce.

“I can’t do that.” he replied softly, holding out a cup of water.

“I thought you might like this, i noticed you’ve been captive in your room.” you watching him move the water closer to you, expecting you to just take it. You shook your head, “No thank you.” slamming the door in his face, returning back to your bed.

Michael was on the other side of the door furious, even when he had tried so hard to hold onto you, you always found a way to slip right through his fingers. He couldn’t have you do this again, he had to find a way to make you need him again. In any way possible.

//

It’d been close to dinner, you’d just finished putting your newest purple gown on. Knowing you had missed dinner the night before, per Michaels request to see him you slightly remembered, a warm welcome was probably not on the table.

You found your way downstairs, entering a completely silent room, wondering if it was you that had caused it. You laughed to yourself, seeing everyone in the room turn to you nervously. _what in the hell_ you weren’t that anxiously awaited.

“I see you’ll be joining us for dinner tonight, please, make yourself comfortable.” you heard venables voice from the end of the table, you didn’t expect her to be forgiving. You weren’t complaining, but it seemed a bit fishy. Just as you were about to reply, you jumped when a deeper voice rang from behind you.

 _“I will be. Thank you, Ms. Venable.” you whipped around, staring Michael in the eyes. fuck_ he knew how to make an entrance didn’t he.

You hurried to your seat, hoping his presence at the table would somehow diminish yours. Soon enough dinner had been served, the small squares of nutrients on your plate, rolling your eyes at it, you picked up you fork and was just about to cut into it.

“So. Ms. Y/L/N. How was your night last night?” Venable looking straight at you, expecting an immediate response.

“It was fine…” you answered coldly, you jumped when you saw the guards make their way behind you, hands behind their back, eyes straight on you.

“These walls are not sound proof, ergo maybe when breaking rules you should be quieter.” her voice was dull, but you could see the smile on her face. Your heart raced, feeling the hands of the guards grab you.

“LET GO!” you cried, looking at Michael for help, but he never once looked at you, the grip on your arm was tight enough to break it, you weren’t strong enough to stand your ground while being pulled away.

“MICHAEL!” you screamed out, hoping he would put some end to this. Your legs dangled as you were being dragged from the table.

“Ah. Yes. _Langdon_.” Venable began, folding her hands at the table. “What do you think the proper punishment is?”

The guards halted, letting you back on your feet for a quick minute as Michael put down his fork, licking his lips while thinking of delicious ways to answer.

“Well, Ms. Venable. Do what you will with the girl. I’m sure she’ll find the experience… _humbling_.” his eyes finally shot up at you, slowly grabbing his glass of water and sipping it, winking at you as his devilish smile grew.

Within seconds you were once again being dragged away from the dining area, kicking and screaming with no avail. Watching as Michael got farther and farther away, wondering what point he was trying to prove and when he’d give it up.


	6. Chapter 6

Your legs were sore from kicking, your arms most likely bruised at the painful grip the guards had you in. Your voice echo’d through the building as you screamed hoping anyway would help you, but nobody was coming.

It felt like you were being dragged for hours, your voice still hoarse from your cries. Your eyes barely paid any mind to the surrounds that were passing you by so quickly, and even when you quickly glanced nothing seemed familiar.

“W-where are you taking me?” you coughed out, your voice strained while doing so.

You looked up at one of the guards hoping for his reply, but your question remained unanswered. You were thrown onto a cold ground soon after, your eyes blinking slowly as you came to. Your head stood down, for just a moment, almost too scared to see what was going to happen. You slowly lifted your head, investigating the room. Scanning it, you looked up to see a huge open light, and from that dangled two handcuffs. _oh no-_

“Get up” one of the guards kicked up in the stomach, urging you to rise to your feet. Tears stained your cheeks as you looked anywhere but at them. Your hands shaking within one another, the guards began their strides to you, grabbing your hands separately.

“We’ll have some fun with you before your punishment.” your heart sank at their words, silently sobbing as they laughed while trying to chain your hands. You felt a handcuff lock around one hand, and just as the other was about to have the same fate, you noticed a stillness in the room. The guards both become mute, and thats when you smelled it. _His scent_. You had never felt so happy to feel him in a room.

You heard the heels of his shoes clicking their way around to face you and the two men who had been manhandling you the whole way there. He stood there a moment, eyeing the two men up and down, humming in disapproval.

“Gentleman. I will take this from here.” his soft voice rang throughout the room. You watch a small smile form on his lips at the statement. You wish you could say your heart beat lessened, but it went from one scary situation to the next. You were _almost_ confident he wouldn’t hurt you.

The men did not speak back to him, you noticed the same look of fear in their eyes you once had, and they scurried.

Your breathing was coming back down to normal as you watched Michael take slow strides around you, circling you like prey. Not speaking at all, just using his icy blue eyes to intimidate you, you swore you heard a slight laugh, but you paid no mind.

“Why did you come for me?” you softly asked, still half dangling from the ceiling. Your hand was becoming red, swollen from the cuff. You slightly winced, and you noticed the blank look on Michaels face.

“Answer me, will you!” raising your voice a bit, you felt small tears forming once again, but you were fighting them back. You couldn’t let Michael see you like this, you couldn’t understand what had happened. It was all so fast, one minute you were laying next to him in bed, and now you were being punished for it.

He stopped walking, standing directly in front of you. His head titled slightly, he smiled before his words.

“You don’t seem to understand, y/n. Let me make myself as clear as i know how to be-” he got closer, feeling his breath on your face, you turned your head to the side so you wouldn’t have to look him in the eyes.

“I don’t have to answer to you, i don’t have to answer to anyone. Just because i’ve let you be lucky enough to sit on my cock, doesn’t mean i will tolerate your blatant brattiness.” his tone staying completely void.

You didn’t reply, holding your lip in your teeth as you felt it quiver. You shut your eyes tight, feeling his hand gently caress the cheek you had exposed to him. _shhh_ , he quietly calmed you. Seeing the tears that you wished he hadn’t.

With your free hand, you slapped his away from your face, shooting him a nasty glare. You were so angry, your blood boiled at the sight of him. You didn’t understand any of this, why he was picking you to torture. Why you had even given into him, was your will power really not that strong? You couldn’t see yourself ever loving a man this heinous, but you had a warm spot for him. One only the devil could explain.

“Doesn’t it get tiring?…resisting me? I know it must.” he mocked you lowly, paying no mind to your outburst. He began his seemingly treacherous strides around you once again. Feeling his eyes on every single part of your body, the tingling began. You moaned softly to yourself, squeezing your eyes shut trying to wish away the feeling. Your mind and your body were on two different pages, your body was always so inviting to him.

“I won’t leave you like the men who left your mother, y/n. I may have odd ways of expressing my admiration, but you aren’t dead yet… _are you_?” his voice came from behind you. Your hands turned into fists, leaving crescent like shapes imprinted in your palm from your nails.

“I said don’t speak about her. ever.” you warned, speaking through your teeth. Your body heating up like it had been recently while around him. Feeling your core damp, you fought the feeling with everything in you.

“You think your mother was weak for letting them take advantage of her, for letting them use her then dump her-” you squirmed in your chains, whimpering lightly as you felt the swelling get worse. You felt your body almost be taken over by the lust, just as he was getting close to making his way back around to face you. You finally looked him in his eyes.

“I said. DON’T. SPEAK. ABOUT. HER!” you screamed, jumping at him from your chains, watching him laugh at your failed attempt of intimidating.

“ _awe,_ -” he continued his laugh, planting himself fully facing you.

“Well. You aren’t weak, y/n. I can give you what you think doesn’t exist.” his words confident, his shit eating grin never leaving his face.

You swore you started seeing red, feeling everything take your body over, you clenched your teeth at the tight feeling in your stomach, you didn’t know what this way. It was so intense it was beginning to rid you of your lust, it was boiling from your toes to your head, your heart palpitating, your fists still evident-

“I can give you the love you never saw your mother ever get-” he sang his words, feeling proud he was able to get to you like this. Thinking he’s finally got you right where he has always wanted you. His hand clasped behind his back, walking ever closer to you, looking down at you with his icy stare.

Your blood swirling in you, your eyes felt bloodshot, your ears rang, the pressure building inside of you finally on the verge of snapping, it was too much, it had begun to overtake you,

“STOP IT!” you screamed, your veins strong, feeling as if your whole body was on fire, you finally snapped. Your chain unhooked as you saw Michael fly to the other side of the room, his back slamming dangerously against the wall. You fell to the ground just as he did, you looked down, blood pouring from your nose, your hands shaking under you.

You couldn’t see straight for a minute, having to blink repeatedly to get your sight back, your bloodied hand grabbed the back of your head, hoping to find relief from the ache that had snuck upon you.

You whimpered, feeling your body finally coming back down from the high, you looked over at Michael in the corner who had finally come to. Staring at you in confusion, with almost the slightest amount of fear in his eyes, something you had never seen from him. He looked at you from between his hair that had been messed up from the impact. For the first time in a long time your body felt released from whatever Michael was doing to you. All the intense lust had swam away from your body, only leaving you with what was already there.

He hadn’t dare moved closer to you, his mind wondering if he should run or kill you right there. He felt the power you had used on him, he wish he could say it felt like something he hadn’t seen before. It felt familiar, it felt dark. It felt like _him_. His mind thought back to the deal with his father, what he had done to win her body over.

She gave him a piece of her, her innocence. It seems as if he had left a piece of himself within her as well.

Your mind, however, could finally see clear. Your eyes swelled with tears, thinking of the brunette you had seen massacred in your room days before, all the truth finally being revealed to you. You didn’t care if he killed you right there, you had some sick feeling of guilt for him. You wish you could say you didn’t care about, didn’t care that you had hurt him, since he had done the same to you. But the way he was looking at you felt as if he had turned into some lost boy, the confident man you once saw him to be shattered in front of you, seeing him so vulnerable- seeing him so _human_ \- could be his saving grace.

You lifted yourself, patting down your stained and disheveled dress, walking over to the man still on the ground,

“What?…satan got your tongue?” you mocked, finally feeling powerful enough to speak down to him confidently. You watching his scared stare turned into a more sultry one, his eyes turning dark as he gripped your leg and pulled you down to him, you landed on your back, opposite of his face.

He moved so fast and gracefully on top of you, gripping your neck, squeezing as hard as he could.

“Can’t you _fucking_ see.” he was seething, his hair falling to frame the sides of his face

“You are meant for me. I _love_ you.” your hands laid atop his, holding his wrists as he lightening his pressure on your neck and his lips attached to yours. Your body felt different, the feeling of his lips on yours wasn’t like an addict getting their fix, it was so much softer. You never wanted something more, letting go of every single thing your brain had told you was scary. His lips dragged down your jaw, meeting your neck, sucking until he formed small bruises to mark you.

“ _Michael_ \- I lo-” he cut you off bringing his lips to yours once again. He pulled away to look you in the eyes, his eyes looking down, sighing at you

“Don’t. I know when you’re lying” and without letting you respond, he ripped your dress down, you helped shimmy it off, leaving your breasts exposed and yourself in just panties. He kissed up your chest, cupping your breasts in both hands, suckling on your nipples back and forth, biting as he heard your moans escalate.

His name escaped your lips multiple times as he reached down to your heat, rubbing your clit through your panties. _mmm_ , so wet he applauded you, feeling yourself lift your hips to feel any friction you could. Michael shook his head, tsking you in the process. He hated you being needy, but knew he was putty in your hands.

His pulled your panties down, revealing your soaked cunt. A satisfied hum coming from him, he surprised you when he grabbing you, sitting you up and pulling you onto of him.

“Sit.” he demanded you, pulling you to his face, your thighs on each side of his head,careful not to pull on his hair. His hands resting around your thighs, holding you with such a grip. You lowered yourself onto his tongue, immediately beginning to ride him.

His tongue licked you up and down, darting inside of you at times, and toying your clit as well, sending shocks through you, only causing your hips to sway back and forth faster. Not being able to keep still, he slapped your thigh, leaving a stinging red mark as a warning.

You obeyed, trying your best to keep your squirming to a minimum just as you felt a coil in you let loose, “ _fuck, michael oh god_ ” you came on his tongue, his moaning helping you get off from the vibrations.

You rode out your orgasm while still on his face, michael lapping up everything you dripped out.

You leaned back, pressing against his clothed cock that had become hard, he lifted his hips, and you spun around on him, your ass facing him, unzipping his pants, and taking out his dick.

You help his cock from the base, bringing your tongue down to meet the tip of his dick, licking around the pre-cum, you heard him hiss from behind you, smiling- you took his cock into your mouth, sucking down as far as you could.

His hips bucked up, putting his dick further into your mouth, earning a gag from you. You pushed his pants down a bit more, placing both hands on his thighs, your mouth taking all of him in, closing your eyes as you tried to hold back your whimpers.

You choked on him, feeling his long digits enter you from behind. Working to rub your clit, you started to lose focus on your task at hand, taking him out of your mouth and just playing with him.

You stroked him slowly with one hand, your other hand playing with his balls just to test the waters. _such a tease_ he whispered from behind

You let go of him smirking, turning back around, lining up himself with your entrance.

“You want this?” you asked him, raising an eyebrow as you rubbed him along your cunt, his eye rolling into the back of his head

“More than i’ve ever wanted anything,”-

With that, you fell down onto his cock, moans from you and him both filling the room, echo’ing around. Your body moving up and down onto him, feeling him feel you so well each time. Your body still not completely used to him, feeling your pussy clench around him, your pussy gripped him every time your body came down, your cum dripping from the sides of your pussy.

“ _You love me so much hmmm_ ”

You mocked, throwing your head back as you felt him throb inside of you, you left him a moaning mess on the ground as you were working yourself ontop of him, reaching for your own orgasm.

“ _Yes_ ”

Your hands fell to his chest for stability as his hands grabbed your waist, helping you ride him to your climax.

“ _You’d do anything for me hmm_ ”

Your hands sliding from his chest to around his neck, gripping only slightly, enough to feel his adams apple bob as he moaned,

“ _Anything_ ”

The sounds your pussy made around him were marvelous, it was speaking to him, so wet just for him, the way he stretched you made you cry out to him. Giving him some control over you, but not all.

“ _Then cum for me_ ,”

You insisted, feeling yourself ride him harder, your ass smacking against him loudly, his hands help your wrists as you held his neck firmly. He squeezed down onto your wrists, just as your pussy was doing to him. Your cum leaking out onto him as you moaned, feeling yourself spasm around him, hitting your climax as he did his. His loud moans overtook yours, he was squirming under you, completely in bliss as your pussy was milking his dick.

He laid still, you hadn’t released him from your cunt yet, feeling him get soft inside of you, your hands now ran through his hair, leaning down to peck his lips.

“Mmm, you can’t resist me, can you?” you spoke against his lips, hands tangled in his strawberry blonde hair, it took him a minute to come back to reality, his mind still racing from what you had done to him. He looked you in your eyes, soft moans still coming from the boy as his cum slipped out of your cunt.

“ _Never_ ”


End file.
